Horrorland
by Tina Vainamoinen
Summary: Wonderland isn't at all as it is told to be. There are tales of those who drink blood like wine, and devour each other without hesitation. For 13 unlucky nations, they must be witness and victim to these tales. (WARNING: Gore, charcter death, self-harm, ect.)
1. Welcome To Horrorland

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine, nor is "Alice in Wonderland: Horror of a Fairytale".**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Look into the mirror of a very strange country._  
_Doesn't it look a whole lot better than stupid Disney Land?_

_Yes, it looks a whole lot more fun than this world._  
_May I come to your strange, twisted world?_

_Everything in this world is parallel to yours._  
_Here we think Snow White is a *censored*._

_Cinderella's a cabbage!_  
_As for the Little Mermaid, we grilled and ate her._

_I can't remember how many people we've served!_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Twelve nations stood near a small bridge in the middle of the woods, confused as to why they'd been called there in the first place. America, England, Sweden, Finland, Faroe, Germany, Italy, China, Estonia, Latvia, Japan, Iceland, and Turkey.

"Why did you call all of us here, aru?" China asked, looking impatiently at America.

"Some dude called me in the middle of the night and said to gather you all here." he said.

England looked at him with narrowed eyes, "And you listened to him?" America nodded.

"Great! We all came here for little more than some poppycock prank!" the Brit exclaimed angrily. Just as he said so, a strange figure appeared on the other side of the bridge. It seemed to be a man, cloaked in black.

Iceland seemed to be the only one who saw him, "Who's that?"

Despite having said it quietly, his question caught everyone's attention. Once everyone had turned to face the stranger, he spoke.

"I'm glad that you all came so willingly. Now, if you'd please follow me." he said, gesticulating for them to follow.

Germany held out his arm before Italy could do so, "Why should we just do what you say?"

The stranger sighed. In a sudden movement, black tentacle-like appendages shout out from his back and grabbed Faroe and China.

"If you want to see these two ever again, do as I say." he said, showing off an insane grin before running off. Faroe and China struggled and shouted as they were carried away.

Iceland did not hesitate to run towards the bridge, "You give Faroe back, you asshole!"

"Iceland!" Turkey and Finland cried in unison as they rushed after the island nation, Sweden right behind them.

Estonia frowned, "Russia will be very angry if we don't get China back. Come on, Latvia!" The two hurried to follow the others.

"Ve~, I want to come, too!" Italy said, running over the bridge. Germany grabbed Japan before chasing after him.

After a moment or two, America looked at England expectantly. The European nation huffed, "Fine. Let's go."

While America ran over the bridge, England simply walked over calmly. They had no idea what kind of nightmare was in store for them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Welcome to the strange and wonderful world you see!_  
_If you're a goody-goody, this isn't the place to be._

_You went through the mirror in Wonderland._  
_Which means you are now in Horrorland._

_With torture devices as far as you can see._  
_All of them covered in crimson blood._

_There are so many to choose from._  
_Why don't you pick more than one?_

_So what can we do for you?_  
_Well enjoy your stay!_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: And so it begins. The lyrics are from "Alice in Wonderland: Horror of a Fairytale" by Rin and Len Kagamine, Meiko Sakine, Miku Hastune, and Kaito Shion.**

**I decided to include Faroe because I felt like it. Iceland went after her because she's pretty much Norway's daughter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews make me update faster!**


	2. Full Course for Candy Addicts

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine, nor do I own "Full Course for Candy Addicts".**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Entertain me with your most distinguished full course._  
_My face has a full smile._

_I ate up everything._  
_I completely devoured the sweet piece inside my mouth._

_Licking every corner, I'm fascinated._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Estonia opened his eyes reluctantly, his head hurt like crazy. Looking around, he saw that it was nighttime. Odd, only moments ago it had been late morning. And where was everyone?

"Hello? Anyone?" Estonia called, standing gradually and wiping off dirt that clung to his clothes. He shuddered, the forest was very creepy at night. Not as creepy as Russia, of course. But still.

A shout suddenly reached his ears, "Estonia!"

He turned to the direction of the call. It sounded like Latvia! Another cry rang out, this one sounding as though the young country was in pain.

"Latvia! Where are you?!" the Estonian asked, starting to follow the calls. Pushing aside a leafy plant, his eyes widened at the sight of a house...made of candy and gingerbread.

'No way, I have to be seeing things.' he figured, taking off his glasses and cleaning them as best as possible with his shirt. After putting them back on, however, the house was still there as it was.

Something about the house reminded him of something, and he was about to pin it down before another cry came from within the house. This time, followed by a cackle, like a witch's laugh.

Estonia took a deep breath and stepped out into the clearing. If Latvia was in there, he had to rescue him. Peering through the window, he gasped.

**xxxxxxxxx**

"Now, child, admit that you were eating my house." a beautiful woman demanded. She held a cleaver in her left hand, there was both old and fresh blood on the once-clean metal.

Latvia had a hard time answering, since he was still trying to calm his own tears from when the witch hacked off two of his fingers.

"I d-didn't...eat an-anything! W-why don't you bel-believe me?!" he sobbed out. Not even Russia went this far.

The witch frowned, displeased with the Latvian. With a flick of the wrist, she swung the cleaver down on two more fingers. Blood oozed from the severed appendages. The reaction was a piercing cry. And then a second cry for someone named 'Estonia'.

Both the witch and her captive were startled when the door suddenly burst open. There stood a young blonde man.

"Latvia!" he cried, looking at the sobbing teenager with shock.

The witch made a 'tsk' sound and muttered something under her breath. Out of nowhere, a heavy rock dropped on the Estonian's head. It knocked him out immediately.

**xxxxxxxxx**

When Estonia woke up again, he found himself strapped to a chair. Judging by the light coming from the one window, it was daytime. What on Earth had happened? His mind suddenly clicked.

"Latvia?!" he called out, looking frantically around the room for the younger Baltic country. The only response was a dark chuckle, obviously from a woman.

The witch revealed herself, holding a covered platter. Her deep-red lips were curved into a sinister smile. She set the platter on the table in front of Estonia.

"I'm glad you're awake. I thought I'd have to eat this meal all by myself," she said, taking the cover off, "I do get so lonely sometimes."

Estonia was too shocked - too horrified - to even scream. His wide eyes could not shift away from the scene. On the platter, was Latvia's head, eyes and tongue removed. An arm on either side.

The witch picked up a fork and knife that had been laying uselessly on the table, and cut a small piece from Latvia's cheek. She then presented it to Estonia expectantly. But he only stared at it, not knowing what she wanted.

"Well? Open that mouth of yours." the witch ordered. Still shocked, Estonia dumbly did as she said. His senses only returned when she popped the flesh into his mouth.

He wanted desperately to spit it out, but the look on the witch's face scared him enough not to. Feeling sick, he chewed, and tried not to think about the blood that secreted from the raw meat.

The witch clapped her hands with joy, "Isn't it yummy? It's okay if you like it, I know you do."

She then cut a larger piece of flesh from the dead Latvian and ate it, 'mmmm-ing' at the taste. If Estonia wasn't nauseous already, he was now. Tears were beginning to flood his vision.

"It was nice having you around while it lasted, but I've grown bored of you now. You'll make a nice treat for my dogs." the witch said nonchalantly.

Estonia didn't bother doing anything when she pointed a gun at his head, he was still too distraut by the tramatizing events.

There was a 'bang', and his world went dark.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Entertain me with your most distinguished full course._  
_Love spells, love words._

_Make them with a special sauce._  
_"I love you so much, I could eat you"._

_You are mine._  
_Nobody will take you away, we won't separate._

_Stay inside me._  
_Love you (20x)._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Lyrics come from "Full Course for Candy Addicts" by Miku Hastune (Append). It's actually a good song, believe it or not.**

**I can't believe I got a review on the first chapter! That almost never happens for me! *happy dance***

**Anyway, please review! That's the only way I'll continue!**


	3. Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine, nor is _"Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance"_ by Miku.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Oh my, my!_  
_Do you have a guest in your arms?_

_Such a cute little thing with all those golden curls._  
_Tell me, tell me darling, how much you love her._

_Maybe I will slaughter your precious pretty girl!_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There were a few things confusing Iceland when he woke up. One, he couldn't remember ever falling asleep. Two, he was underwater. Three, he had a tail instead of legs.

"What on Earth..?" he said, staring down at the bluish-purple tail. This had to be a prank, it had to be. There was no way this was real. But then, how was he still breathing?

Iceland was so busy questioning his current situation, that he didn't notice the net he was swimming straight into. That is, until it closed around him. As it rose, he began to panic. Thrashing around, trying to free himself. But with no avail.

The net broke the surface, along with him. Fortunetly, the Icelander could breathe just as easily with air as he did water. Maybe that had to do with the fact that he was still half-man.

"My, my, what have we here?" a woman asked, looking at the catch. An older man behind her began to move the net over the deck. It then dropped.

Iceland gasped at the pain of falling onto the wood, he swore he'd have splinters. Looking up, he got a good look at the woman. She had ebony hair, and sharp icey-blue eyes. Her arms were crossed over her volumous chest, her foot tapping on the wood of the deck.

"You must be that mermaid that MY prince was falling for," the woman's scowl turned into a smirk, "Well, I have plans for you."

"What are you talking about?" Iceland asked, a tinge of fear in his tone.

The woman ignored him, turning to the older man. "Harris, what do you think about a fish-dinner tonight?" she asked.

"Sounds good, Miss Raven." he replied.

Iceland's eyes widened, catching on. They were going to _eat _him?! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, and NO!

"Wait! I'm not who you're looking for! I swear, I've never even met this prince you're talking about. Anyways, I'm a _boy_!" he cried. Princes didn't go after boys, right?

Raven looked unconvinced, "Oh? And how do you explain the breasts that are so obvious and exposed?"

Glancing down, Iceland gaped. He had breasts, small ones, but they were still breasts. How had he not noticed before? Not good, not good, not good.

"No, you've gotta believe me! I really am a boy! I don't know what caused me to look like this, but it's true!" Iceland pleaded. But, unfortunetly for him, Raven didn't at all seem to believe him. In fact, she appeared angry.

"Harris, take us to land immediately. My appetite has just grown." she ordered. Giving a small bow with his head, the older man obeyed without hesitation.

All Iceland could do was lay on the deck, since he had no way of escape. He prayed that, somehow, he'd make it out of this alive.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Please! Just let me go! I promise, I'll leave and not say a word about this to anyone! Cross my heart!" Iceland said to the woman. He was chained to a wooden table, beside another one that was littered with many (what looked like) torture devices.

Raven gave him a dark smirk, "I'm afraid I can't do that. It's far too late to change minds. But, I will accept your request for a crossed heart."

Part of Iceland wanted to snap and say that it hadn't been a request, but a bigger part was fearful of what she might do.

Raven gingerly lifted a knife from the other table. It's long and sharp blade reflected the moonlight that pooled in through a small window. She then walked over and pressed it to the Icelander's bare chest. Blood immediately appeared, and more followed as she began to carve.

Iceland cried out in pain, though he knew that the knife was not going deep at all. When she finished, he cracked open one eye to hesitantly look at his chest. An "_X_" marked over his heart.

"Hm, yes, this one will do." Raven said, her back turned to Iceland. She turned, a wide-bladed ax. An insane smile spread across her face.

Before Iceland could even say anything in an attempt to stop her, she raised and swung down the weapon.

The large stone room echoed Iceland's blood-curdling scream of agony as the fin of his tail was chopped off. He was given no break, before the ax came down again, doing away with another segment of his tail. Blood poured and sprayed onto the table, pooling of onto the floor, painting it red. When the chopping ended, Iceland's entire lower half was gone.

He sobbed and screamed, loathing the feeling of his life-blood flowed from his body.

"You know, some might say that this is a plain act of cruelness. Maybe that is so in some ways, but really, it's revenge. I was so confused when I killed my precious prince. I thought it was James' fault for falling in love with a mermaid. But no, it was your fault for making him do so. And now, you are paying for not only taking my love, but also for his death." Raven said.

She reapproached, holding a dagger. In one fluid movement, she plungded it into Iceland's chest. Then she slowly dragged it down to where his tail once started. After throwing the dagger over her shoulder, she proceeded to force open the Icelander's chest. The snapping of ribs as they were pulled back was drowned out by screams.

Iceland felt bile rise in his throat as Raven cold hands ripped into his organs, until she reached his heart. He made a choking noise when she quickly tore it out and threw it on the ground.

In an instant, what looked like dark clouds began to obscure his vision. The darkness was welcomed, as Iceland's body got cold with death coming. And he closed his eyes, happy to be released from all the agony.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_I will burn in a fire, photographs of your desire!_  
_I wonder if she knows of me?_

_You can use and abuse!_  
_Do anything, I won't refuse!_

_To prove I love you more, don't you see?_  
_I'll hold you close, I'll break you in._

_Let's raise a toast to our final sin._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Sorry that I couldn't find the original japanese lyrics. But I actually kinda like this english version more.**

**Please review!**


	4. Eternal and Commite

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine, nor is _"The Path to Eternal Happiness, I Found It_" or _"This is the Happiness and_ _Peace of Mind Commite_" by Miku.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Once upon a time, long ago..._  
_Upon the wave-washed sandy beach._

_A couple swore an eternal oath._  
_The bride softly whispered:_

_"Hey, hey, do you know about it I wonder?_  
_The paradise to the south, a city of hopes._

_"Wishes come true in that place._  
_I've found a way to go there!"_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Jeez, who threw a rock at my head?!" America asked as he woke up. His head was pounding with frequent strikes of pain. He sat up reluctantly, when a wave of water startled him as it met his side.

Standing up, he became confused as to what he was doing on a beach. Hadn't he been in the woods moments ago? Besides, it was autumn, wasn't it?

"Come into the water...into the hole...come." a voice whispered in the breeze.

America stepped back. Had he really just heard that? Maybe his headache was making his mind play with him.

"Come..." the voice beckoned.

The blonde gulped. That voice was rather persuasive. Before he knew it, he was slowly approaching the water, not caring as it pooled around him. By the time he was waist-deep, he spotted an enormous dark hole in the ocean.

"Into the hole...for happiness." the voice told him, it sounded like whoever it was was right beside him. Though he felt no breath on his neck.

"In there, huh? I guess it's okay." America said, cautiously wading in. He let out a yelp as the sandy floor gave away, and he fell.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

He woke a second time, his headache gone. When he opened his blue eyes, they met a pair of jade orbs.

"Ack!" he sat up immediately. The owner of the jade eyes giggled and gave him room to stand. There was something odd about him, as there was a pair of wings protruding from his back. They looked a lot like a monarch butterfly's.

"Who are you?!" America asked, blinking a few times.

The boy giggled again, retaining a wide smile, "I am the leader of happiness. You must know that, Spade, since you've been here once before."

America was only further confused, "My name isn't Spade. And what do you mean 'the leader of happiness'?"

"Of course it is, don't try to play jokes, Spade. Come now, it is time for the game." the leader said. He turned and began to walk away. Seeing as he had no choice, America followed.

As they walked along a metal ramp, America glanced over the rail. Down below, there were many people, all wearing chains on their ankles, smiling.

"Why are they all like that?" he asked.

The leader kept walking as he answered, "You know this, Spade. They are my happy subjects."

America frowned, how can people who are chained be happy? There was something wrong with all this, and America began to regret listening to that voice.

"Ah, here we are, let's start." the leader said as he let America into a bright room. There were a few benches, with some of the leader's subject seated on them. They cheered as the two entered.

"Hello there, everyone! I hope you're all happy! It has come time for Spade to play his last round. If he passes, he shall be allowed eternal happiness! If not, well, you know." the leader announced.

Before America could question any of this, the leader began asking him many questions. He had to answer quickly, which jumbled his thoughts.

"Last question: Have you committed any sins?" the leader asked.

Those jade eyes seemed to glower at the American's very soul. He bit his lip and answered, "Yes..?"

The make-shift audience chanted, "Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad!"

"Calm down, my precious subjects. Spade has answered truthfully. Therefore, he wins!" the leader said, clapping his hands. The subjects immediately clapped as well, their eyes reflecting a sudden fear and pity.

"Wha-" America cut off as he looked down at his ankles. Chains connected them.

The leader giggled, "You will now have eternal happiness, as a zombie."

A gasp escaped the American's lips as he felt a wretching at his chest, making it hard to breath. He tore at his own shirt, looking down at his chest. Out of nowhere, claw marks were appearing on his skin. Slowly and agonizingly, flesh was torn. He cried out as his muscle was ripped away, then his ribs and breast-bone were scraped. Eventually, the invisible hands reached his lungs and heart.

"N-no, please..." America plead, watching with tears in his eyes as the leader laughed with pure enjoyment.

On each lung, the claws raked a bloody trio of marks. His heart was squeezed, forcing blood to spurt into his arteries and veins, making them bulge. The same voice he had heard earlier came.

"From now on, you have no mind, no soul. Immortal in happiness, a zombie." it whispered coldly.

With one last shuddering gasp, America's eyes darkening to a midnight-blue. And he was ready to obey the leader, with a wide smile.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Therefore, we hope you'll be at ease and do your duty._  
_Your happiness, is our happiness._

_Are you happy?_  
_It's your duty, okay?_

_Are you doing your duty?_  
_If you aren't content..._

_Hanging, drowning, boiling, firing squad, decapitation, burning._  
_Electrocution, buried alive, stoning, poisoning, dismemberment, crucifixion._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Wasn't that nice? No, America did not die. But he will be a "zombie" for the rest of his now immortal life.**

**This is not based off an official fairytale, but one I used to tell friends when we went camping. It's called _"A Happy World",_ where a boy who has always been sad is allowed into a world where he can be happy. I just happened to find these two songs yesterday.**

**The lyrics used are from two different songs, as said in the disclaimer. The top is from _"The Path to Eternal Happiness,_ _I Found It_", and the bottom is from _"This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Commite"._ They're both really good songs.**


End file.
